


Under repair

by Lunar_Bella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cop!Levi, F/F, M/M, Other, Thug!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Bella/pseuds/Lunar_Bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright. This is going under major construction. I'll label the chapters once I've finished editing and when I've gotten them done I'll pick it back up again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escaped

Why the hell do they always run?

My feet hit the pavement as I chased through the darkness. My uniform protested the movement, but I persisted. I'll admit, the bastard could run, but I'll get him. That's my job.

He jumped a fence with ease, and I followed. He faltered on his landing, slowing his steps slightly. My eyes never left him as I ran after the kid. Ten meters. Five. Two. Got you, brat. My hands gripped onto the fabric of his hoody, pulling him to a stop.

I quickly got my cuffs and wrapped them around one of his wrists, grabbing the other. That's when he turned and swung at me. I ducked as he stumbled back a bit, having lost his balance and out of breath from the running. He glared at me with pleading eyes that shone bright blue-green even in the pitch black of night.

He couldn't be more than fifteen. Short, messy brown hair falling over his face. He was a good foot taller than me at least. He wore a dark hoody over a light grey t-shirt as well as a pair of torn jeans. He was lanky, but not scrawny. He clearly had some muscle and some skill.

"Give it up kid, you can't win this." I told him, a bored and nonchalant look on my face. As usual. He held up his wrist and smirked. Cocky little shit. "I've got your cuffs." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"I've got a taser."

"I've got legs." I rose an eyebrow.

"No fucking shit, moron. Most people do." Before I could finish my sentence he was off again. He jumped another fence, disappearing from sight. I sighed and took off after him. I hopped the fence as well, landing on my feet and running more.

He knocked over some crates leaning against a wall as he turned into an alley way. I jumped over them and faltered on my landing.

Damn, my ankle. I recovered quickly and kept running despite the protest of my leg. He turned onto the street, me following.

When I turned the corner, he was gone. "Fuck!" I cursed. Where the hell did the bastard go?

'Levi come in.' I heard my partner, Erwin Smith, over the radio.

"The fuck do you want, Eyebrows?" I asked into it, overly frustrated at having lost him.

'Forget the kid, we've got another, possibly more important problem.' I heaved a sigh. This better be good.

"I'm on my way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Erwin I'm going to fucking kill you!" I growled at the taller male. "That was not fucking important in the slightest." The blonde only chuckled. The god damn prick made me go to some domestic violence thing that was a fucking prank. "I almost had the bastard!"

"Relax, Levi." He sighed as he drove me back to headquarters. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat of the cruiser. "I hate you." I stated. This drew another laugh from him.

"Yet I'm half of your friend group?" I huffed at this, mostly because it's true. The other half is our mortician, Hange Zoë. Woman's batty, but reliable and honest. She knows me more than most and know when I need beat upside the head. Not that she's dumb enough to do it.

Erwin himself was reliable as well, and the only reason I'm part of the force. Otherwise I'd be on the other side of the law, but I tend to not dwell on that much. Too many unwanted memories.

When we arrived at the station I got out of the police cruiser and made my way inside the building, Erwin following behind. The building was bustling with people, as usual. I made my way to the locker room, pushing through the masses and ignoring the greeting from fearful officers.

I pressed into the room and went straight to my locker. I changed into my normal clothes and hung up one of my uniforms. I pulled on my sneakers and grabbed my shoulder bag before going out the back exit. I went to my car, a silver sedan, and got in. I put the ket in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot quickly. I need a shower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night I couldn't get the brunette out of my head. Questions buzzed around in my head about them. Why did he attack that guy? Who is he? Most importantly, where the hell did he go? I couldn't help but wonder and wonder.

I haven't lost someone since... Well, ever. No one has ever escaped me. That's an accomplishment I was very proud of, but now that kid slipped away somehow. I can't help but wonder.


	2. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi looks into Erens file to try and pinpoint exactly where to find him. Him and the boy aren't so different after all? What abou the fact that Eren kidnaps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this a bit about their histories. Don't kill me please. Levi also learns things!!! Haha. *hides*

It had been two weeks since then. Since he slipped away from my grasp. I was in my office, reading case files that the kid had accumulated over the years. He's got quite the rep sheet.

Eren was young, only thirteen at the time, when his mothers life came to a tragic end. Murdered right in front of him by a man in the gang of brutes that call themselves The Titans. He went into the custody of his father, but he ran away. His father disappeared soon after. 

The murderer is still at large, and no one has been able to pin the boy down long enough to get anything other than a small description from him.  The only thing that gave the man away as a Titan was the tattoo on his upper arm. 

Eren has a large history of altercations similar to the one he had been running away from. He seemed to be targeting the man who killed his mother. He never seemed to be able to be caught. There's always some way he escapes, typically vanishing from thin air. He's also been caught with several drugs or weapons in his possession. Not exactly the boy you'd want to bring home to mommy. 

There was one case in which he was caught. A few cities over he was caught and brought into the station. He was licked up overnight. The next day, he was gone. The only evidence of him being there was the small note he left. 'Sorry I couldn't hang around. I have more important matters to attend to.'

It seems he had formed his own gang in his path for vengeance. They called themselves the Scout Regiment, also known as The 104th. They're an underground group with an unknown number of members. The main three would be Eren Jaeger, his adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman, and their best friend Armin Arlert. 

I shut the case files quietly and packed them away. I rubbed my face lightly. "Poor kid." I mumbled to myself in the quiet of my office. I was in late at night after a long shift. I don't have anyone to go home to, so this was a common occurrence. 

I had spent plenty of time sitting here, working on cases. Trying to pinpoint locations of gangs and groups. Tracking down kids like him. He wasn't even eighteen yet and being charged as an adult. He was going to be in prison for a long time at this rate. 

I went through a similar history. My mother died of an illness when I was younger. She had been a prostitute. After that, I got into fights. Stole. Argued authority. And did a few drugs as well. Mostly I sold them when it came to drugs. 

I was a list cause before my partner came around. He saved my ass. Cleaned up my act a bit. Gave me a job I could be good at. Helped me into an apartment. Now I work as one if the cities best police officers. 

I've never been the kind to care about the people I'm locking up, and I'm not planning on starting now. I will take him and his whole gang down. And he will do it quickly. And he will stay locked up.

I left the building into the cold air outside, inhaling the crisp atmosphere. Before I had even gotten within eyesight if the car, I knew something was off. I felt an almost crippling sense of anxiety. Frustrating, really. I always trysted my instincts, so I stopped to grab my pocket knife. 

I opened it and shoved my hands deep into my pocket before continuing on. When I saw my car, it wasn't desolate as it should have been. On the hood, there sat a boy with his back turned to me, head tilted towards the sky. Brown hair rustled in the slight breeze that was blowing. 

He turned to me and grinned. Eren Jäger. Of fucking course. He stood up, sliding fracefully off the hood, and pointed a gun at me. "Don't scream or you die here." He stated cooly. "Get in the car. Backseat. Quietly and behave. I'm not alone tonight." He purred lightly and opened the door. 

"And if I were to refuse?" Levi stated, eyes farming around in search of his unseen company. He felt something push into his back, presumably a gun. "Just do as we say." A quiet male voice said. "Or our job gets a whole lot more fun." A woman said, stepping from the shadows. Levi hadn't even noticed her there. She walked silently and calmly. Her feet didn't make a sound despite the heels she wore. 

Eren smiled sweetly. "Levi, this is Mikasa and Armin." His expression turned serious, "Though, you already knew that, didn't you?" The face didn't suit him. It made him look years older. Almost tormented. It sent shivers down my spine and made me want to walk away from him. But I couldn't, nor could I show that I care much for the trio who were all pointing guns at me.

"So I haven't got a choice in this?" I asked calmly. Erens sweet smile returned. Sadist. "Of course you do! We're nothing if not fair." He held up his free hand, holding the gun with only one. "First option," he held up a single digit, "is you empty your pockets and get in the car with little fuss." He added a second finger to the first. "Second option; you could scream and fight, leading to your death." The last finger went up. "Third option. We knock you out and you don't get to see our temporary hideout." He dropped both hands, gun still in his grip. "The first is most beneficial and easy for all parties involved."

My eyes darted about, searching for an escape. For any way to her out of this alive. They found nothing but doing as told. I slowly emptied my pockets with a defeated sigh. The knife fell to the ground. I set down my phone, keys, and wallet. Now their going to get dirty. Tch. 

Mikasa, without removing her eyes from me, bent and picked up the keys. She tossed them to Eren, who climbed into the drivers seat. Damn brat. I was pushed towards the car by the blonde. I'd assume the female picked up my other items. 

I watched every movement made as I was forced into the backseat. Gun still pointed until Eren calmed his friend, Armin, down.  
"Don't worry, Ar. He won't get himself killed. He won't break up his precious car either." Cocky little shit. 

"You seem awful confident that you've got me all figured out." I retorted, practically growling as Mikasa climbed into the passenger side seat. She glanced at me before shutting the door. Eren was humming as he turns the key in the ignition. "Because I do have you figured out."

I narrowed my eyes as he drove out of the lot. "Where are you even taking me?" I demanded. Eren laughed again. It chilled me to the bone and made me want to protect myself. No... Not myself. Something else. Someone else. 

"I told you. Don't you want to see where we're staying? It's only temporary, so why not?" He chimed. So he was serious. His eyes were bright and honest and surreal. They gave away everything but nothing at the same time. The lights of the sleeping city flashed passed us. There weren't many, but they were there none the less. 

I looked out the window, opting to not speak. It's best for me that way. That way I'm in control of the conversation. He just hummed comfortably. As if we were old friend and I wasn't being kidnapped. Strange. 

I stared out the window and watched the scenery, mentally mapping the area out. I counted the turns and read any sign I could. By the time we arrived, I already knew exactly where I was being taken. The abandoned storage facility. 

As we pulled up I the chainlink gate, I'm not sure what I had wxpected to happen, but it hadn't been for the gate to just slide open carefully. We were stopped for a total of thirty seconds before they were moving again. We pulled into the complex of garages.

The darkness made everything seem eerie and menacing. The car moved down to the largest of the rows and stopped. Eren shut off the car after parking it with four others.

He climbed out and opened the backseat door. "Come on out." He said, gesturing for me to follow him. It may seem like a crazy plan, but one was forming in my head. My old one still going to be in effect. I'll bring this fucker down nicely.

I stepped onto the concrete and followed him to one of the buildings. He pulled up the brown door to reveal the renovated space. They tore down the walls separating each compartment and turned it into a living space. There were beds set up running down the far wall, leaving plenty of room for tables and even shelves. It looked similar to that of a refugee camp. Like what you'd see the protagonist to a dystopian society living in as the fought for control. 

I looked around at all the people. There had to be twelve beds total, all of them bunks. That's a total of twenty four mattresses. About six were covered in random junk, so it was safe to assume that they were vacant areas. There were mini fridges every other bed slot, and a full size one at the end of the space. Not only was it a refugee camp, but they were thriving. 

The people had all stopped what they were doing. There were several decks of cards and board games scattered around the tables and a few on the floor. "Yo! Eren, what's up?" A man who looked Erens height called. He had two tone blonde hair and was currently shirtless. 

Eren shrugged lightly. "Not a lot horse face- I mean Jean. How's everything been here?" He offered. The man, Jean, gestured around.

"The only way we know how to do things." The horse like man stated. "Loud and wild. Connie and Sasha got kicked out for a while cause they were trying. To fuck while playing tag team trash can." He shook his head. "Exhibitionists."

Mikasa scoffed. "As if you were ever any better." Eren laughed at this. That damn laugh again. It made my heart lurch when I heard it. Why the hell would it do that?

"So, who's this guy?" Jean asked the brunette. Eren smiled. "This is Levi Ackerman." Jean gawked at this. "Go get them." Eren added. Go get who? Or maybe what was more accurate. Horse face nodded and hurried off, out if the building towards another. 

"This way please, Levi." Eren cooed, heading for a table that had a few decks of cards set out. I followed him, not seeing much choice in the matter. He sat when Eren did. Mikasa and Armin followed close behind. 

"Uker alright with you?" He asked, those bright eyes looking at me. I sat straight. "Not if I have to team with anyone here." I said, making sure my disdain for this place put sharpness to the words. He pouted. He actually seemed upset by this little bit. He sighed and nodded. "Blackjack it is then." He started shuffling a deck. 

"Oi! Bert! Get me a chip case!" He yelled out to a man who was leaning against a wall. A few moments later, the chips were on the table and being dealt out evenly. At least they don't cheat. Yet.

So we played a few rounds in relative silence. I kept my eyes on them at all times, save for when I checked my cards. We only stopped when the garage doors opened again. My head snapped over and watched as two figures walked in. I could feel my eyes widen as I stood quickly. 

Before I had realized it, my arms were wrapped tight around the female who stood two inches taller than me. She blinked before grinning and hugging me back. "It is you!" She cheered. Her carribean eyes closing as she nuzzled me. "Izzy..." I said in breathless shock. "Farlan..." I stepped away and stared at the two. 

"Levi. What're you doing here?!" The girl chimed. She was acting as if last time I saw her I hadn't thought her dead. As if I hadn't sent her to her death on accident. As if I hadn't left her and Farlan alone for years. 

What the hell have I gotten into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the second Chapter. Hehe. I'm sorry for being trash and stuff. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Unanswered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is faced with the truth and the story.

The girl stared back at me with shining eyes. As if she was waiting for me to say something. I just stared, dumbstruck.  
"Well?!" The girl pressed. 

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, snapping to my senses and realizing I had spaced. 

"What're you doing here?" She said, laughing lightly.

"I was kidnapped. Why the hell are you here? Please tell me you aren't part of this gang, Isabel. Farlan? What the hell is going on?" The taller man laughed lightly. 

"Calm down Levi. You make it sound bad to be part of this gang. They're doing more good than we ever did." He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, we're part of this gang. I think Eren should explain what we're all about though." The brunette in question laughed. 

"In due time." He said cheekily. Farlan, my old friend, laughed again. It sent me reeling. That laugh that I've missed for so long. His arms. Her smile. Their company. The emotions wrapped their way around my heart and squeezed with the strength of a cobra and bit into the veins of the vital organ. 

The other boys started talking, but not a word was coherent. My mind was struggling with the concept of them knowing each other. I was still lost as to how the two people I knew so long ago were alive and in front of me now. After years if blaming myself for their death. After years of silent grieving and misery. 

"Stop!" I demanded, bringing a halt to the whole room. Everyone inside looked at me expectantly as music played in the background. I ignored everyone except the three before me. Armin and Mikasa had vanished from my thoughts as well.

"Explain everything to me. Now." I demanded. Eren smiled. The brat fucking smiled as if I were a child throwing a tantrum and he was the caring adult in charge. 

"Of course. Let's walk." He stated, waving for everyone to go about their business. The music and voices came back into focus long enough for me to be hauled from the building and the door shut. Eren started walking, my friends close at hand. Too close. I followed reluctantly, not seeing an option in the matter at the moment. My feet carried me behind them numbly as the night air swirled around us. It was cold, but not incredibly so. It almost hurt my head to think about it. Mostly because that night had been much like this one. 

All those years ago, I had to leave them behind to finish a job. To kill my current partner. I told them to stay behind so they'd be safe from all harm that could befall them. Unfortunately, I was protecting them from the wrong danger. When I saw them again, they were pinned up like butterflies. Beaten bloody with chains sticking through their hands, necks, and legs. The sight had been to gruesome for even me. Erwin Smith was there for me; he helped me take down the bastards who had done it, though not without the perpetrators denying it. 

My head was spinning. The only thing missing from this setting was the god awful rain that was falling then. Tonight was clear and very visible. The night I had lost everything was all shades of grey and darkness. Everything was hard to see anything passed my nose and the rain made my clothes heavy as I walked through the alleys with Erwin. I was going to kill him. I had to kill him to protect my friends, and save Farlans friend. Today, I can't even remember what was wrong with him, just that he was really sick. 

So when some rich shit offered us cash, his health, and proper citizenship for illegal immigrant teens, yeah we took the job. Wouldn't you? It was too good to refuse to be completely honest. The job was simple. Kill the cop, get rid of his file. We'd pulled harder jobs for less than what was offered this time. At least originally we thought it would be easier. That was before we met the man we were meant to kill.

A hand in front of my face brought me back to the present. I grabbed the wrist without thinking and brought the assaulting body to the ground. A familiar voice cut through my instinctual thoughts and my eyes focused on Erens face. 

"Ow owwowow. I need my arm! Could you quit trying to break it please?" He whined like a child, looking up at me with those blue-green eyes with specks of gold. I let him go with a huff. I brushed the dirt off of me and didn't bother helping the brat off the ground. Farlan chuckled and offered him his hand.

Eren laughed as he took it, too happy about having been forced to the ground. He stood straight and tousled his already messy hair. 

"That hurt, you know. I'm glad I stopped Farlan from doing it; I figured you'd have that reaction." He grinned like a saint. I hate that attractive smile. It makes me want to punch his face until it was purple and black. He had unnecessarily straight teeth and his grin was to white. It bothered me that the rest of him was so perfectly messy. 

"Tell me everything, or I'll do more than just break your arm." I barked at the brunette. He didn't so much as flinch. That bothered me too. It made me want to make him flinch whenever he glanced my way. Answers first. Petty revenge second. Justice third. "Where do we start? Five years ago when I saved your friends? Ten when I started the gang? How about the purpose of the gang? How we operate may come later, if I'm accurate in my research, which I almost always am. It's your pick, Levi. What do you want to know?" Eren leaned against the chain link fence surrounding the storage complex. The options swum in my head for a while; not saying anything for a while. Before I made a decision, I was interrupted. "It'll make more sense if I start in the beginning, I suppose. You're taking a while in answering so I'll pick for you." He sighed a bit, as if exhausted by my antics. He looked at the sky for a moment before closing his eyes. "Ten years ago... I was fifteen then. My mom had been dead for two years and not a damn person could find the asshole who did it. I had heard about you three, especially Levi. I had also heard that Erwin was on your tails, along with the gang that murdered my mother. So I made a plan to intervene." He began, not looking back at me yet.

"I've never been patient. I want to make that clear as day now. Mom called it a quirk rather than a flaw. I agree. I get things done more when I'm inpatient. I looked into you guys, with some help and criminal activity. All three of you have some reason to get revenge. All three of you have a reason to want to kill someone." He said it casually, like it was an every day occurrence for him. 

"Everyone who has found refuge here has been wronged. Everyone here had been ignored by the law enforcement. Rape victims, mugging survivors, identity thief victims, abusive families, fraud, kidnappings.... Murdered family." I expected for him to look at me with those eyes like the ocean, but instead he closed them, further blocking my view of them. "We all have a story. We all have a reason to fight. All of us will go to any length to keep others from suffering our fate. The man in the alley I killed, he was in the process of raping a woman. She took off before anything happened, and I doubt she'll say anything." He was to relaxed talking about that attack, but I had to smirk. He wasn't dead. Not yet at least.

"Levi." That's when he looked at me, dead in the eye. There was only amused anger there. It was the look of someone who knew exactly what I was going to do before I did. "That man's alive, but he's severely hospitalized. His condition is slowly deteriorating. His lungs will collapse by tomorrow. His sight will be gone two hours later, his liver following quickly after. His heart will give out before midnight. I know what I did to him, and you don't." He smirked violently. What is this kid capable of? My head was swimming with possibilities of what he did, my heart beating in my chest quicker than should be safe. 

He closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the sky again, relaxing from the evil look on his face. He seemed to be thinking, his head moving in a wave of motion. He barely gave me time to fully process the information I already had before he spoke again. I stared at him hard, trying to understand him. It came to me slowly that I couldn't understand him because he wasn't speaking English. His head was turned away from me, talking to someone who I hadn't even noticed. She was blonde and had broad shoulders and a stoic face. The only thing I caught would have been her name, which I am forced to assume is Annie. She gave a curt nod and walked passed us, avoiding contact with all of us. 

Isabel spoke up, seeming excited and chipper. She bounced on the balls of her feet as she spoke the same language Eren had to that woman. He smiled at her warmly and gave a nod. "Yay!" She bounced, pulling another laugh from Farlan. She punched his arm for 'not being as excited' as she was. I frowned at not knowing what was going on

"Moving on, I suppose it's best to tell you the next part. Farlan and Isabel." He smiled at them, then at me. "Essentially, Erwin's an asshole. He helped me do the whole thing. The whole skewering was all him, but I set that night up for the most part. We kidnapped your friends, pretended to kill them, and we knew that you'd go with Erwin. He knows us, he's part of our group. You've been the goal for the last five years now." He moved away from the fence. 

"I knew your name before even the great Erwin Smith. I went to him when I was told your name was on his desk. I told him my plan and he has been a great help ever since."

"Damn right I have." I heard a familiar voice call from behind. His footsteps neared us and I could feel my blood start to boil under my skin, my fists clenched tight. That man, that bastard, that mother fucking prick. I am actually going to kill him. Erwin fucking Smith has known for the last five years and hasn't bothered to tell me my friends were alive. He even helped me think they were dead. 

I didn't look at him as he greeted Eren like old friends. I didn't look as he nodded to Farlan. I didn't look until he looked at me. Even then, I waited for a few moments before making it so painfully obvious that it was in fact Erwin Smith, the man I have trusted with my life countless times. The man who swore not to lie to me. The man who was always a seat away. He helped to give me misery and sent me into the darkest part of my mind. 

"Why me?" I demanded, looking at both Erwin and Eren. I am going to get my answers. Here and now.


End file.
